My son
by CelTakerCena
Summary: "Bee is my son...but someone came over and everything goes wrong..." said Optimus Prime


**_"Bee is my son...but someone comes along and changes everything" Optimus prime _**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Optimus P.O.V<em>**

"Come here" I said as I ran after my son, Bumblebee. He had just pranked me and I fell right to the ground. I laughed and got up quickly.

Bee was laughing as he ran around the house. He then hides and I walked in with a smirk. I know where he is but I have to trick him to catch him.

I climbed on something and I opened and closed the door. Bee quietly gets out of his hiding spot and I jumped for it. I hugged him tight and laughed as I tickled him.

"Gotcha" I said as I tickled him some more.

"Dad…" he laughed "let me go"

"Not until you say sorry" I said

"I'm sorry…haha…dad" Bee laughed

"Okay…" I let go of him but hugged him again. "Next time I won't be so nice"

He laughed and nodded "Understood"

I nodded and kissed his helm. "Go and play"

Bee went outside playing and he started running around. Bee then noticed a figure standing at the gate. He just stares confused and slowly approached the figure.

Bee looked up. It was a man. He was red.

"Hey…little one what's your name?" asked the Mech

"Bumblebee" said Bee as he looked at the Mech.

"Bee?" he whispered "It's been a long time son"

Bee gasped and turned away from him. "Do I know you?"

The Mech laughed "Why…Bee I'm your father"

Bee shook his head "No…you are not"

"Yes…" he said "I'm Sting…I'm your father…I'm so glad I found you"

Sting went closer to him but Bee back away. "No!"

"Bee…" said Sting with worry

"My dad…is Optimus" said Bee

"No…he is not…he adopted you…" said Sting "And he never let me see you"

"But…he is my dad…he never told me I was adopted" said Bee

"Because…he didn't want you to go away from him" said Sting "Optimus tried so hard to hide you from me"

Bee looked confused. "What…?"

"Optimus…took you without a warning and then I never saw you again" he said "I searched for years to find you my son"

"But…"

"Do you believe me…" said Sting "I remember when you were little you always liked cheerios…you were so cute and little and then bam…you were gone"

Bee shook his head "I don't believe you"

"Please…Bee…trust me…I'm your father" said Sting

"Bumblebee…get your drink…son" I yelled. Bee heard me and ran to me. Sting followed after him. I looked up and noticed Bee running and a Mech behind him.

"BEE!" I yelled as I ran towards the Mech. I jumped and tackled the Mech down. "You leave Bee alone!"

The Mech punched me across the face. I groaned and got up to stare at him.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Sting" he said "Bee's father"

"No…" I whispered. Bee ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Dad…I'm scared" Bee said

"Bee…is not your son!" Sting yelled

I hugged Bee tighter. "Yes…I'm been taking care of him and raising him"

"Bee…is my son and I want him back" yelled Sting as he took out his guns.

"RUN!" I yelled at Bee. I was shot on the chest; I fell back hurting.

"DAD!" yelled Bee. He then ran away and went into the house. Sting went after him.

"No…leave him alone" I yelled as I tried to get up. Sting was inside my house. I groaned as I got up and went after Sting.

"Bee…Come here my son…" Sting yelled

Bee was curled up in his room; not knowing what to do; or what is going on. Bee closed his optics and hopes everything goes back to normal.

Sting searched every room.

"Bee…My boy" he said again

I jumped and tackled him down; punching him. I was kicked off but I got on him and attacked him some more.

I was shot again on my chest. I rolled over and groaned in pain. I then hear sirens sounding. The elite guards steps in armed.

"Hold it!" yelled the guards who aimed at Sting.

"Wait…I can explain" said Sting "He took my son"

The guards picked me up. I then see Bee running in and stopped in his tracks.

"Bee…you okay…?" I asked

Bee nodded and ran towards me but Sting grabbed him before he came to me.

"NO!" I yelled out but was still hurting. Sting hugged Bee and smiled.

"My son…" he whispered "TAKE HIM!"

"No!" I yelled out as the guards started dragging me. "Bee is my son…he needs me…please…let me go"

Bee cried "Dad…"

Sting looked at him "Bee…he is not your father…he took you away from me"

"But…but"

"Please…Bee…" said Sting. Sting watched the guards take me away.

Sting smiled at Bee. Bee watched me being dragged away. I looked at him and I see tears going down his optics. I don't want him to cry.

"Please…listen to me" I yelled out

"DAD...NO!" Bee yelled.

Bee jumped off of Sting and came running to me. I held my arms and hugged him in a tight hug.

"Bee" I whispered

Sting yells out in anger. He lifts a gun aiming towards me. The guards lift their guns up.

"Drop it" they yelled

Bee turned around as I looked at Sting. He steadily dropped the gun. Bee walks up to him with anger.

"Bee…" Sting whispered

Bee just hugs me again. Sting grabbed the gun and shoots. I turned around to cover Bee. I gasped and shouted in pain.

The guards then fire at Sting. Sting dropped down hurting. I fell to my knees. Bee got up and held me up.

"Dad" he cried

I then fell right. My optics went down; the place going dark.

….

I woke up in a berth with wires connected to me. I looked around to see Bee sleeping in the sofa.

"Bee…" I whispered

Bee got up and ran towards me. Bee hugged me tight.

"Dad…" he whispered

Bee looked down and then said "Dad…was Sting really my father?"

I looked at him. I have to tell him the truth.

"Bee…he is your father…" I said "But he left you alone and he got arrested. So I came to your aid. I heard you crying and crying…you were on a sidewalk. Sting just left you there right when he got arrested. So I took you with me and took care of you"

Bee looked down "Sting…is on the other room"

"Bee…if you want to go to your real father go ahead…." I said. Hoping that he wouldn't go near that Mech. "I know you have questions"

Bee looked at the other room. He then walked towards the door. I kept quiet; I didn't want him to go but he wants to know something. Bee looked at Sting; who was still recovering from the shots. Bee then walked a little further.

I closed my optics. I then felt a hug.

"No matter what…you're my dad" said Bee as he snuggled against me. I smiled in relief and hugged him back. I groaned a little my chest still hurts. "You will always be my dad…"

My optics had tears as they went down my cheek. Bee whipped them off.

"I love you dad…and thanks for everything" said Bee

"I love you too son" I said with a smile. Bee snuggled closer and fell asleep. I looked at sky and smiled wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short story <strong>


End file.
